GumLee - Tasting Pink
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Marshall is helping our lovely little prince bake for the Annual Cookie Festival, and then he gets a fun little idea. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT AND POSSIBLE RUINING OF ICED FROSTING FOREVER. Thanks again for supporting me in all the stuff! Love ya my lovelies! 3


_Random long GumLee SMUT! Hope it's good for you guys, because I spent two whole days working on it! I have school started now, so I'm hoping to still be able to publish stuff regularly, but I make no promises. And teehees frosting…_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it; it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for HOT YAOI SMUT AND THE POSSIBLE RUINING OF ICED COOKIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. I don't own Adventure Time, Marshall Lee, or Prince B. Gumball! Thanks again!_

 **GumLee – Tasting Pink**

"Marshall, stop touching things and let me do it." An exasperated prince shoved a floating figure, who then began drifting toward the high ceiling, out of the way to get to the oven. Slipping a pair of pretty pink mitts over his delicate hands, the younger man cracked the door to the oven and then opened it fully, sliding yet a seventh pan of hot cookies out and a raw eighth one in after it.

The dark king turned down to gaze at the prince from above. Splatters of flour and powdered sugar were everywhere on the long apron Gumball had tied about his waist, the counters dusted with bits of white in places. A ginormous bowl which was just barely half-full with cookie dough sat a foot away from the cooling racks, which were stacked high with the treats.

"By the way; thanks for your help, Marshall." The prince didn't talk much when he baked, being as he wanted to focus and enjoy his beloved hobby, so the vampire jumped at the voice and then drifted down from his hover. Stepping lightly on slight jelly-legs, he walked behind the candy prince.

"It's nothing much. I've made real food before, so this is easy." He brushed a few black strands behind his ear, closing his eyes as he smiled lightly. "What did you need all these for again? There's like a hundred of 'em already…"

"The Annual Cookie Festival." Marshall laughed inside a little at the irony, but not as much as he would have done before. These sorts of things, the things that were important to his boyfriend and his kingdom, were important to him too. And he had a few gigs during the week-long celebration, so it wasn't all bad.

Gumball turned a little and smiled back at the elder, setting aside his tools. "Why are you all smiley now?" He leaned into the space that separated the two a little. "Thinking about the gigs I've set up for you?" Marshall nodded and floated back up a little, suspended in the air in a relaxed lounge sort of pose, tapping the tip of one boot to music only he knew. "Well, I'm glad that you're happy for them."

Then the air fell into silence for a long while. The prince had no idea how much time had passed, the only indication of time being the inerrant ding of his timer for every batch of cookies. Soon enough, the bowl's contents ran dry and Gumball began making up several batches of icings.

"Hey Marshall?" A mumbled sort of groan came from above. The prince laughed softly, in his usual way. "Were you asleep?"

The vampire landed with a bit of a stumble, so much so that the younger man ran to catch him a little. Marshall had a grin on his face when he looked back at the prince. "Hmm… Well, I was, but…" He yawned loudly. "But I had a cute dream about you." To that, the prince laughed a bit more, his face grew red, and then he pressed his mouth to the elder's for a moment before getting back to work.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to help me with some icing." Gumball held out a bowl of soft green frosting for the elder's inspection, even though he knew very little about this sort of thing. "It's just a lot of stirring, really. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yep." The vampire strode over to the counter next to the younger man and the prince slid the bowl he had measured out over to him. Marshall took up a spoon and began stirring the contents together, a task that was simple and mindless. His mind began to wander by the third batch. Thinking about things… _Naughty_ things… "Gumball?"

"Yeah?" The prince turned and his mouth was attacked almost immediately by the elder's lips and tongue, his hands going down his sides and gently kneading into his lower back. The feeling was fierce at first, then slow and relaxing, the kisses turning as soft as the dark musician's touch.

Marshall felt slow hands about his shoulders and the smile on the younger man's mouth as he moved them around to brace the prince against one of the clean areas of the counter. He let the man's mouth go with one more nip and felt a little jump against him from the breathless candy royal.

"That was sudden…" The tone of Gumball's voice had the dark king confused and a little sad. Had he done something entirely wrong by doing this? But the prince's hands didn't let him go, and a slow, red-faced smile curved those soft pink lips in one of the smiles that Marshall loved. One of those smiles that made him sure that he'd _definitely_ done the right thing… "But I can't say I didn't like it…"

Gumball moved to kiss the elder again, but he was just left moaning softly in a warm kiss to his jaw and ear, the vampire tucking his slightly-stretchy hair behind his ear to get it out of the way of his mouth and the sharp nip of his fangs. But he didn't dare take any red from him. He was too good for that…

Then a strange tingling sensation radiated from his neck and reached with slow fingers down his spine. It felt like the shivering tingles when he'd get goosebumps, but Marshall hadn't done anything to make him get those yet… "Marshall…?" Fear latched into the younger man's mind as he heard a soft sucking sound but didn't feel it on his skin. "Marshall!"

The vampire was thrown back a little, the prince putting up a weak fight compared to his strength. But he moved back, solemn as a gravestone as he collected himself. All he'd wanted was a little taste… A little taste of that sweet, sugary pink… Now violet eyes shining with fear that was slowly dying away and a pale pink patch was all that his curiosity warranted.

Marshall didn't dare move now. It was something that the prince had made him promise he'd never do and he'd just… That trust was broken… His voice refused to work properly, giving a harsh-sounding tinge to his voice that he hated having right now.

"Gumball… I'm sorry…" Those violet eyes darted to the floor and then back up, the man striding up to him quickly with a look that the vampire could barely comprehend before warm arms were tightly wound around his back and shoulders.

"Don't look so scared… I hate it when you look like that…" The feeling of goosebumps was gone, replaced by a warm feeling of contentment and peacefulness that the prince loved. As he felt the elder man relax more and more against him, he began touching kisses strategically against his cool skin, hearing a few little gasps come from his boyfriend's throat as he touched his mouth softly to the places he knew Marshall loved. He brought his lips up to his pointed ear, whispering in a beatific little voice. "I… I was freaked-out at first, but I'm not sure… that I hate the feeling of you taking some of my pink from me…"

"Hmmm…?" A questioning moan and a smirking Marshall were two very good things, the elder slowly forcing the younger man back to the counter as he moved his head and snared the prince's mouth in a long kiss, the sweep of a warm tongue against the tips of his fangs driving him a little crazy. So sensitive… and so _very_ good…

The vampire moved his hands from the pink-haired man's back, bracing one on the edge of the counter and the other sliding underneath the man's shirt after undoing his girlish apron. A sweet little moan came out of his throat as Gumball felt a hand creep up his bare side, driving him insane until he found the will to tear his mouth away from the elder's to slip his apron and shirt off.

Bowing his bare chest into Marshall's, the prince felt the hand on his back move to his shoulder, then down his arm and linking their fingers together for a few moments. He loved it when the vampire would do that, those little intimate things like that were so wonderful… Then his face blushed and he gasped a little louder as he felt the sensation of the elder against his chest, biting lightly into his nipple and licking around the perked bud.

"Mmm…" the prince moaned, gripping a hand into the ebony strands at the back of the vampire's head and tugging ever so slightly at his hair. His other hand twisted into the black shirt the man was wearing, his breath hitching as the tingling sensation like goosebumps grew slowly at his chest. Even the sucking sound of the vampire made as he ate some pink didn't scare him anymore. It all translated to nothing less than cold pleasure… He even made a sad little gasp when the elder's mouth stopped and he felt those lips everywhere else.

"Stop that, babe…" Gumball's face went very red at that last word. Marshall only used that sort of talk when he really wanted him… His eyes alone were the thing that gave it away, but the prince was half-convinced that he put those dark red eyes that swam in lust on for show sometimes. The vampire detangled his shirt from the younger man's grip and slid it away, his hands then flying to the other man's pants. Without another sound, he slipped his hand easily in the loose fabric, catching a glimpse of the prince biting at his lips to hold in the moans this time, his eyes closed in soft concentration. "Is this better?"

"Y-Yeah…" The dark king met those sugary lips again, feeling the moans against his mouth and hands slowly trace the lean muscle of his chest and torso before working at his studded belt. Heat touched him gently, circling that throbbing part of himself and leaving the vampire's mind completely blank for a few seconds. Gumball was always good at that sort of thing. He'd ask the prince to use his mouth... But not now… It felt too good to lose when he was kissing him like this, trying to bury his moans beneath heavy kisses that left them both breathless.

The prince had a bit of trouble making room for his hand inside the elder's tight jeans, but somehow he made it work. He stopped what he was doing for a moment and moved away from those searching lips, pulling the vampire down to the floor with him before kissing him again. His crown fell from his head to the floor, bouncing off the cold tiles, but the prince barely noticed. The pair slowly became a tight tangle of limbs, the tile against the candy royal's back like ice compared to the heat that rolled off his skin.

Gumball's face grew a little pale as he felt cold fingers go behind his hips. "Marshall…" He didn't stop the elder's movement, cringing a little bit as he felt the first slick finger slide slowly within him. How had he… made it wet? He saw a small bowl on the floor next to the elder's leg, a bowl with something pale blue inside. The thought only vaguely freaked the prince out. It felt good, and he knew that the sugar wasn't going to hurt him. Anything seemed like a good idea to him right now…

The vampire smiled as he licked up the side of the prince's neck, pulling his icing-coated finger in and out of him. Gumball's face was so damn cute when he was being pleasured like this… He quickly felt him loosen up around his finger and slipped the second and third inside without a second thought. The younger man's face turned a bit softer and more relaxed, moving his hips against the motions of the elder's man, making him pick up his pace a little.

"I'm okay now… Please…" Gumball's soft voice was even quieter than normal, growing heavy and breathless. His fingers twined into the dark king's soft hair and pressed his torso even closer. He wrapped his legs loosely about the elder's waist and buried his face in his cool shoulder and neck. "I want you right now…" The kisses that the prince gave the smooth slope of the vampire's throat were the only things he needed to use to punctuate the last sentence.

Marshall leaned up and brought the younger man's hips close, gazing softly into dreamy violet eyes that shone only for him as he pushed in slowly. Gumball cringed and dug his nails into the elder's skin. It hurt, it hurt so much… But at the same time, just the knowledge that it was his love who was doing this, who was within him now… Just that was enough to make the pain go away.

"Gumball, are you okay…?" The vampire's voice held a few little pants in it. He was suffering too, knowing that his prince was in pain right now. He kissed his neck and collarbones softly, trying to make him feel a little better with his hands caressing low on his back and sides. The pink-haired man nodded and pushed back, letting him know that he was okay.

The dark prince moved slowly, softly, not wanting to cause any greater pain than the first thrust, and when he heard a soft, strangled little moan escape his lover, he knew that he'd hit that spot inside Gumball that made him feel so good… Aiming for that place again, Marshall made his movements a bit faster, a bit rougher. The pair had an unspoken knowledge of each other, knowing exactly how the other man would react and how much they could handle…

The candy prince gasped and moaned louder as he felt the goosebumps and the tingles at his stomach at the touch of Marshall's fangs, arching his back as shreds of his mind came together and then fragmented again in new pleasures. Heat pooled low in his hips, he felt it…

In only a few moments before the vampire was finished drinking in the pink tone, he felt a spasm against his mouth and hot wet soaked his hips and stomach. He smiled a bit and kissed the man who gasped for air and felt nothing but pleasure right now. The elder quickened his pace to reach that same moment for himself before the younger man would start to tighten up around him and make it difficult. Feeling the hot, heavenly bliss pile up inside him, Marshall pulled out of the younger man before spilling onto the floor beneath him, falling lightly onto his lover and taking his hand again.

Gumball blushed as he felt those fangs touch his palm, the vampire just kissing his hand and wrist softly, a habit he was prone to doing after he was finished. He had no notion as to why he was like that, but he didn't mind. He cheeks faintly blushed and he lifted his other hand to brush away the elder's long bangs from his eyes, gazing into soft rubies that glowed back at him.

"C'mon." the prince whispered, sitting up a little and gathering their clothes again. "We should clean up and then take a nap and then get back to baking and stuff. These aren't going to ice themselves, you know…" Then he face blushed as he saw the bowl of blue icing on the floor, slipping his shirt over his head and collecting his crown from where it'd fallen on the floor.

"A nap sounds _great_ right now…" Marshall took his time getting dressed, appreciating the younger man's trim body before sliding his jeans back on his slim hips. Floating a little as he yanked his shoes back on, he hovered close to the prince and kissed his red cheek, glancing at the bowl too. "Ah… That was a random little idea… Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm fine." Gumball turned his head to snare the elder's mouth again, pulling on his sleeve and shoulder to tug him down from his hover a bit to use his tongue for the last few touches. Then he put on his best puppy eyes. "Will there be cuddles before the nap?"

The vampire laughed lightly and slung an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "They will be the nicest and warmest cuddles ever… I love you." He kissed his boyfriend's mouth again and moved to float next to him as they went down the hall hand-in-hand.

"I love you too, Marshall…"


End file.
